BoBoiBoy Ice
BoBoiBoy Ice (Malay: BoBoiBoy Ais) is the evolved version of BoBoiBoy Water. He made his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Biography ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy evolved when he felt very infuriated due to a deeply scarring incident that took place, all was under Bora Ra's intentional act that smashed Ochobot into pieces. Ochobot gave his last power to BoBoiBoy and his members allowing them to upgrade their power. Thus, BoBoiBoy Water was able to evolve to BoBoiBoy Ice. Appearance BoBoiBoy Ice has light blue eyes. He wears a gray long shirt and a gray jacket with light blue zig-zag patterns. The vest has the hoodie that covered his head. He also wears dark blue trousers with same zig-zag patterns in his jacket and blue and white sneakers. He wears a dark blue hat that covered his hair with the same zig-zag patterns, an emblem of his power, and the three imitation blue thorns. In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, most of BoBoiBoy Ice's features are similar to that his previous incarnation, but now his coat is longer and the hood is lined with fur. Personality During the battle, BoBoiBoy Ice tends to be more serious and violent, but maybe he actually has a calmer and relaxed attitude than BoBoiBoy Water during a break. Story 'Boboiboy: The Movie' Boboiboy Ice makes his first appearance in Boboiboy: The Movie. After Boboiboy obtains power upgrades from Ochobot, he later becomes Boboiboy Ice while he is fighting Borara, and immediately spreads ices all over the battlefield. After generating his new weapon, the "Arctic Cannon", and uses the attack, Blizzard Blast on Borara, freezing him. However, Borara frees himself and pulls him into his hammer. However, instead of Boboiboy losing, he uses his Penta Split within splitting himself into all 5 element forms, and Ice was one of the elements that appear when the power breaks the hammer. Ice was seen using Iceberg Eruption and using it in conjunction with Blaze's Blazing Meteor causes a collision that knocks Borara out. Boboiboy later uses Hepta Split to finish Borara once and for all, and, like before, Ice was also involved during the fight, using Blizzard Blast to freeze Borara, attacking after Cyclone and Blaze, and letting the other Elemental Forms finish Borara off. 'Boboiboy: The Movie 2' Abilities BoBoiBoy: The Movie *'Arctic Cannon' (''Meriam Pembeku) - His new weapon, a small minigun that can shoot blocks of concentrated ice. **'Blizzard Blast' (Tembakan Pembeku) - He shoot a concentrated ice at the enemy, that leaves the enemy frozen solid. Also combined With BoBoiBoy Cyclone's Cyclone Rush/Suction with BoBoiBoy Blaze's Fire Breath (Hembusan Berapi), Crushing the Enemy inside The Cyclone. *'Iceberg Eruption' (Solakan Bongkah Ais) - He summons a gigantic iceberg from the ground emerging to the sky to hit the enemy. He used this alongside BoBoiBoy Blaze's Blazing Meteor to make a collision that lead to a catastrophic defeat of Bora Ra. BoBoiBoy Movie 2 *'Ice Slide' (Gelongsor Ais): BoBoiBoy Ice can form slides of ice. *'Ice Cannon' (Meriam Ais) - A small minigun that can shoot blocks of concentrated ice. *'Ice Dragon' (Naga Ais): BoBoiBoy Ice can form a dragon as a vehicle. *'Ice Bow' (Busur Ais): His new weapon, a bow that can shoot arrows of concentrated ice. **'Ice Arrow' (Panah Ais): BoBoiBoy Ice shoots arrows of ice. Trivia * BoBoiBoy Ice is the only Second Tier elemental form that changes the nature of the element itself. Ice's base form is Water, but Ice himself doesn't use any water moves. * BoBoiBoy Ice has the same abilities as the other ice users like Zane, Iceman and Any more Ice users Gallery See Also id:BoBoiBoy Es ms:BoBoiBoy Ais tl:BoBoiBoy Yelo vi:BoBoiBoy Băng giá Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters